1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spools for inking ribbons for use in business machines and equipment, such as adding machines, calculating machines, cash registers, printing computers and typewriters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ribbon spools heretofore have been made up of several parts, such as metal stampings, with an end of the ribbon specially constructed for fastening to the spool. For example U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,600,409 employs metal stampings staked together and having an end loop riveted on the ribbon for engagement over an anchoring ear struck inwardly from one of the side discs, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,918 discloses several forms of anchoring members secured to the end of the ribbon to be moved laterally into the interior of the hub through an aperture in one side disc and a peripheral slot in the hub, with a locking lever pivotally mounted on the side disc to close that disc aperture.